


Implosion

by lakemonsters



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakemonsters/pseuds/lakemonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of this new battlefiled, they have a conversation. People around them fight and try to kill one another – but they converse quietly, calmly about why it is they do what they do. For revenge, for righteousness, for hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implosion

Fate is one of the strangest things in the world: Two people can see each other, standing on opposite points, living for each other but never quite see eye to eye. Never quite meeting at the same spot. As if they revolve around one another and contact means the end of it all. An explosion of energy and matter. Like heavenly bodies. Like stars.

*

So Takasugi looks on thinking that if he gets close enough he will know what exactly it is that Katsura wants. It pisses him off that Gintoki or Sakamoto can just waltz in put their hands on Katsura and live to tell about it – even if it's not what Katsura wants. He thinks maybe it's his own inhibition that's keeping him from getting to know him better. Strange because he thinks they know one another enough – in the battlefield, their eyes connect and from there it's all chemistry and motion and survival. They don't say thank you. They forge on like it's the most natural thing in the world.

*

Takasugi knows Katsura's scent, can remember it no matter what. How he knows, he does not know. Takasugi has the privilege of calling Katsura “Zura” without having the other man yell at him. Why he has that privilege, he does not know. Takasugi almost kills one of his henchmen for killing Katsura, he does this though Katsura's someone they do have to kill. Why he does this...he does not know.

*

In the middle of this new battlefiled, they have a conversation. People around them fight and try to kill one another – but they converse quietly, calmly about why it is they do what they do. For revenge, for righteousness, for hope...they say. But Takasugi knows he's enjoying this conversation simply because he can see him clearly, like he can see him in that other battlefield. In his mind he asks himself – When are you going to give up?

*

When Gintoki and Katsura make their grand escape and they are shielded by a parachute dedicated to Elizabeth – Takasugi can no longer see that other star. He feels a bit of his own light dim so he does the next best thing and smiles. They never really did get to touch. They have not imploded just yet.


End file.
